


Fuck You, Jodie

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [23]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: During PE2. Rupert is mad that he's injuried after what happened at the Akropolis Tower and needs some alone time. However, someone tries to cheer him up and ends up facing a punishment. But the punishment will be so pleasuring... Pairing(s): Rupert/Jodie, one-shot.





	Fuck You, Jodie

**September 5, 2000**

**MIST Center, Los Angeles, California**

"What about the Akropolis, sir?" Rupert asks.

"I'll have another team do clean-up. You just worry about fixing up your arm." Baldwin said.

"Yes, sir." He said, being disappointed.

"Agent Brea, you have your orders. That will be all." Baldwin told Aya.

"All right. I'm going to my car now to check if I brought something with me." Aya said, before leaving the office. The only people left is Rupert and Baldwin.

"What? Go on and stop staring me like that." He said.

"Fine..." Rupert mumbled, as he exited the office and stared at his broken arm. It was gonna at least take like two to three weeks to heal because he ended up with a fracture on his bone according to a doctor. "Damn! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I want to help!"

He went to his own office so he can think for a while and figure out what should he do until then. Sitting down on the brown chair, he looked at the walls before he was interrupted by a knock on the door. And then, the door opens before he could say anything. It was Jodie, dressed in a green business suit.

"Hiya Rupert! How are you-" Suddenly, Jodie looked at his broken arm. "Oh my! What happened?"

"Some bastard at the tower tried to kill me. But Aya came in and he jumped away into the window. He injured my left arm and I'm in pain." Rupert explained.

"Well, I can make you feel better."

"No, get out of my office!"

"Come on. I got some pain-killing medicine just in case of pain," Jodie told him, begging to help him.

"No thanks. And get out," Rupert replied, trying not to get angry.

"Please?"

Rupert sighed and looked at her in a angry way because he was pissed off now.

"Fuck you, Jodie."

"Cussing won't hel-" Jodie started to say, but got rudely interrupted.

"Okay. I'm gonna say this in a nice way...GET THE HELL OUT OR I'LL PUNISH YOU!" Rupert yelled out loud.

Jodie was starting to get mad at this and said, "Fuck you, Rupert."

And that was the last straw for him. Although injured, he pushed her to the desk and looked at Jodie. "I want you to get down and pull my pants down."

"What?" Jodie questioned, confused.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay! Okay!" Jodie said, in a panic voice. She got down to her knees and took the belt off before she pulled his pants down to his feet. His 11-inch cock was exposed, slowly getting hard because he was pissed and aroused at the same time.

"Good. Now suck it like a bitch," Rupert told her.

Nervous, her lips approached the rim of his strong hard cock. Her tongue gave the rim a nice clean and slow lick way up to the head of his penis, now sliding inside her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed back and forth, enduring every taste of his dark manhood. Jodie soon let out a muffled moan as her tongue kept touching the head of his cock inside her mouth.

"That's good....kept sucking it, bitch." Rupert said, as he moaned. The blowjob made him grab the rim of the desk in desperation. Jodie licked around the tip more and sent it back inside her mouth once again. It was like licking a fudgesicle. The speed of her blowjob rapidly increase as Rupert felt his hips gyrate due to the pleasure he was having.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMM..." she moaned in muffled fashion once again. However, he was about to cum.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Rupert grunted as he held her hair together for an eruption. His white streams of cum had shot inside her mouth repeatedly. His seed had a bit of a sugary taste from where Jodie's mouth now leaked. She soon broke out of the blowjob as the cum now soaked around Rupert's hard cock.

"Mmmm...your cum tastes good..." Jodie replied, as she now sat on his lap seductively.

"Thanks...now undress and strip off your clothes..." Rupert spoke softly.

Jodie wasn't in a hurry to take her clothes off. She undid the buttons of her business suit and took it off, revealing a green bra and panties. Looking at him, Jodie took them off slowly, showing her 35C breasts and her pussy. Man, was her pussy was so tight and shaven for him to see up close and personal. So pink, so mouthwatering. He must wonder what her pussy taste like.

"Mmmmmm...come to master..." He smirked devilishly as Jodie had sat on his chest and bent back a little bit, facing her pussy to his face.

His tongue gave her cunt a playful, yet savory lick. So long and everlasting. Those pink pussy lips were getting wet by every second that passed on. Rupert's face just turned so desperate as if he wanted to lick her tasty clit out of control. He did as his tongue now started to motorboat her by every drop.

"Ohhhhh, Rupert...Ohhhhhhhhhh!" She moaned aggressively as the sensation caused her to fondle with her breasts, making the pink nipples hard and pointy. Rupert now started to rub her soft warm pussy as he licked her delicious gape asshole. He stuff his tongue into there, tasting the insides of it.

"MmmmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm...!" Rupert muffled as his tongue bobbed up and down on her anus, sending Jodie to the brink of orgasm. 

"Oh god! You're gonna make me cum! AHHHHHHHHH....!" Jodie let out a horny yell as her fluids flowed out and into Rupert's face like a waterfall. He even got a chance to taste the sweet fluids. It reminded him of liquid candy that he liked.

"You wanna jump on me, bitch...?" Rupert spoke in his erotic tone. 

"Please..." Jodie said to him as Rupert slowly took his cock with his right hand and Jodie slowly sat on his already hard dick and jolting up and down like a basketball being pumped to life. Rupert hang on to her hips with his right arm, carefully not moving his left one, as he started to enjoy the ride of his life.

"Ohhhhh, Jodie..." He moaned, enduring the madness. His hard cock was pumping Jodie's ass in excitement, as Jodie loved to enjoy his dick stuffed inside her back and forth like a jackhammer.

"Ohhhh....fuck! Fuck me faster!" Jodie shouted and moaned as Rupert had increased his speed like a tape in fast forward.

As the more pumps that Jodie's bubblicious ass was taking from Rupert's throbbed cock, something inside him was shaking real hard like a earthquake in Hollywood.

"I'M GONNA CUM, JODIE! I'M GONNA CUM, JODIE! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rupert yelled as he was about to climax.

"OH, RUPERT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jodie screamed as she was close to climax.

With both of their screams, his seed shot inside her pussy like a geyser several times. Jodie let out a huge moan as she felt his seed fill up her womb. After that, she slid out of his cock.

However, he was not satisfied yet because he wants more.

"I'm not impressed yet. I want more," Rupert said.

"But how? Your left arm is broken." Jodie replied.

"Yeah...but..." Rupert then put Jodie into spooning position, lifted her legs in scissor form and began to enter her pussy yet again. It caused her cunt to tighten considerably. She just couldn't get enough of him impaling her once again as the wet rim of his cock slid up and down.

"Oh god, this is fantastic!" He cried, now thrusting in a nice, normal pounding speed. They soon exchanged a slow tongue kiss as her walls clamped down. She was finally ready to cum.

"Ohhhhh, I'm cumming!" Jodie cried out, as she came hard. The reason her squirting was increased was because Rupert was still thrusting inside of her cunt. His thrusts then started to increase again. The sound of his balls started hitting her warm pink pussy. The sweat had now glistened all over her body, which looked like she was warmed up for a workout.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Rupert gave out a groan as his member twitched and throbbed within her depths, his thick seed quickly filling her womb up again and mixing with her fluids while Jodie let out a sigh, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of being filled by his seed.

Now he was satisfied enough to let her go. Rupert pulled out and watched as his seed slowly dripped from her pussy. He started to shaft his member towards her face and he shoot his cum at her face and mouth.

"That was wonderful." Rupert said. "Now can you get out?"

"Okay," Jodie replied, as she put her clothes back on and walked out of his office. She had enjoyed her punishment very well.

However, they didn't know that there was a camera on the wall. Inside Baldwin's office, he was holding a disk.

"This is going to their record..." Baldwin said as he wrote their names and put it in their folders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Baldwin. You just put that moment as a record. And sorry for that ending if you didn't like it.
> 
> Comment or give out kudos! :)


End file.
